tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Stefano
|creator(s) = Becky Overton Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Antonio Magro |name = Stefano |title = Stefano the Super Cruiser |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Italy |affiliation = * Italian Railway ** Gina ** Lorenzo ** Beppe * Thomas |vehicle = Amphibious vehicle |type = Amphibious cargo ship |wheels = 16 }} Stefano is a large amphibious cargo ship from Sicily, Italy. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Stefano first met Thomas when he came to pick up some cargo for the Museum of Archeology and surprised him with his classic landing trick. He then explained to him the story of the Lost Engine, prompting Thomas to seek him out in an old mine. Stefano later met up with Thomas and Gina again, bringing with him the Sodor Construction Company to help out Ester. Later on, while he was travelling along the coast, he came across Beppe, along with Lorenzo and Thomas, hanging off the edge of a cliff and lifted them onto his deck to take them to a workshop on dry land to be restored and repaired. When Thomas lost his voice after trying to perform opera, he had to signal with his whistle to tell Stefano to wait for Gina. Personality Stefano is a huge amphibious vehicle who can transport engines and other vehicles around the world. He is a bit of a showboat and loves to wow people with his amphibious ability, and revels in their surprise. He is a confident performer and raconteur who likes to tell stories and sees himself as a boat of the world. Stefano can be quite charming and gentle and is not really as full of himself as his pompous manner might suggest. There is a genuine warmth to his larger-than-life, friendly personality, and he truly cares about others. Technical Details Basis Stefano's does not appear to have a definitive basis, being a freelance design; however, he somewhat resembles the LARC-LX with added treads, a crane and a cab. File:Stefano'sBasis.jpg|A possible inspiration for Stefano's hull design Livery Stefano's cab is painted red with a black roof, while his hull is painted orange with yellow and black hazard stripes and his crane arm is painted yellow. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 23' - All Tracks Lead to Rome, Mines of Mystery and Too Loud, Thomas! Music Videos * '''Series 23' - Legend of the Lost Engine and The Sodor Construction Crew Videos * 2019 - Meet Lorenzo and Beppe of Italy! and Meet Stefano of Italy! |-|Other Media= Books * 2019 - Engines Around the World Voice Actors * Antonio Magro * Kento Shiraishi * Frank Jordan Merchandise * Super Cruiser * Capsule Plarail Trivia *Stefano is one of the largest characters ever introduced. *His render appears to have been modelled at a smaller scale and then upscaled, as his wheels have 6 large lugnuts instead of multiple smaller lugnuts. de:Stefano es:Stefano he:סטפנו pl:Stefano ru:Стефано Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:International characters Category:Italy Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Male characters Category:Crawler vehicles Category:Watercraft Category:Cranes Category:Convertible vehicles